En parfait accord
by Nuwanda Jahseh Panderson
Summary: !AU Johnlock. "- Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec vous. Suis-je admis ? Une moue déçue sembla animer Sherlock Holmes. - Oui, déclara-t-il à haut voix. Watson décampa aussitôt. - Haut la main, ajouta-t-il à voix basse. "
1. Pommettes saillantes

21h50. Il déambulait dans les rues, poussé par un doux zèle estival qui murmurait à l'oreille des passants plus pressés qu'un cheval. Et ça galopait, et ça galopait, par-ci, par-là. Que se passait-il, enfin ? En prêtant plus attention, il remarqua que ce n'était pas de lambda passants ; certains se pavanaient avec des appareils photos, d'autres avec de lourdes caméras, et d'autres encore dirigeaient leurs paroles vers un microphone câblé certainement pour que toute la TV puisse entendre. Diable, pourquoi ce raffut ? On n'entendait pas à vingt mètres, et pourtant, à vingt mètres, c'était bien là la fête de ces journalistes sans tête. Ses pieds le conduisirent vers ce qui semblait être l'épicentre de ce séisme médiatisé..  
\- M. Holmes, s'attaqua un desdits sans tête, la rumeur court que vous allez enseigner à Faredesi Highschool?  
Plus de cris, juste des murmures. Tout le monde semblait attendre la réponse, comme si le Messie était enfin arrivé pour les juger. Holmes afficha un sourire indescriptible.  
\- Oui, j'enseignerai là-bas dès Septembre.  
Stupeur dans l'assemblée.  
\- Mais, M. Holmes, avez-vous conscience de l'état de Faredesi Highschool? Un homme de votre importance ne peut..  
Roulement d'yeux de l'homme d'importance.  
\- Qu'importe.  
Et ainsi, il se redressa sur ses pieds, enfila son manteau dans une nonchalance déroutante, et plongea dans la marée redevenue capharnaüm incessant de bla-bla médiatiques.  
\- Pas facile, hein ? 'Sont brutes, ces journalistes. Et durs, à propos de Faredesi.  
\- C'est une question d'habitude.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent un temps.  
\- John Watson, sourit-il. Je suis étudiant à FD.  
\- Sherlock Holmes. Détective consultant, réduit à, bientôt, la fonction de simple professeur de lycée. C'en est presque insultant.  
John Watson l'observa, l'air amusé. Il connaissait évidemment le célèbre détective consultant, mais n'était pas un de ses fans. Non pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas, simplement parce qu'il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux enquêtes, aux crimes, et plus généralement à l'actualité.  
\- Je me doute. Mais vous allez enseigner.. Quoi ? La criminologie ? La matière n'existe pas, à FD.  
Holmes ricana.  
\- Non, bien sûr que non, formula-t-il sur un ton semblant être plein de regrets ou d'amertume. J'enseignerai la musique.  
Watson écarquilla les yeux. La musique, sa matière préférée. Cela voulait dire que son ancien professeur, madame Morstan, ne serait plus à Faredesi dès l'année prochaine ? Impossible, elle ne pouvait pas partir sans le lui dire. Si ? Une étrange sensation envahit John Watson. Serait-ce.. De la colère ?  
\- Vous n'avez pas le droit, déclara-t-il d'un courroux glacial.  
Intrigué, son futur professeur arqua un sourcil.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas prendre sa place. Madame Morstan est la meilleure professeure de musique.  
La remarque fit rire Holmes.  
\- Au lycée, il n'y a pas de place pour l'attachement personnel. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous aimer, John Watson.  
Il avait pris soin de prononcer distinctement chaque syllabe de son prénom, ainsi que de son nom. Le susnommé serra les poings, et dans un accès de rage, le bouscula violemment, et courut, et courut, et courut..

8h50. John Watson éteignit son alarme. Les rayons vermeils du mois de Septembre venaient doucement mordre, à travers les rideaux épais, son visage à peine réveillé. Il ouvra lentement ses deux billes bleues, et, grâce à sa position qui lui offrait un angle parfait, il les dirigea vers la fenêtre, là où les rideaux ne couvraient plus rien. Dehors, le temps lui souriait. Le ciel et son manteau azur, le vent et son empressement inquiété qui caressaient les arbres flamboyants de vert.. Tout semblait si animé; et pourtant, rien n'était vraiment vivant..  
Watson s'extirpa de son lit, et conquit la salle de bain ; en effet, il se battit avec le pommeau de douche, se débattit dans ses vêtements, et se batailla avec sa brosse-à-dent. Il se retira du Front, passa dans la cuisine –qui pourrait être considérée comme l'Arrière- et, enfin, s'équipa de son sac et de sa valise, et franchit la porte de son appartement. Il ne glissa un au revoir à personne, puisqu'il vivait seul. Son père était certainement quelque part sur le globe en train de baiser avec quelqu'un, et sa mère, elle.. En réalité, il ne savait pas qui était sa mère. Ah ! Quel tragique sort pour un adolescent. Ni père, ni mère..  
Il monta donc sur son skateboard pour se rendre à Faredesi Highschool, qui se situait à dix minutes de sa résidence. Par un habile tour de passe-passe, il arrivait à également tirer sa valise d'interne. Il s'enterra dans ses pensées, pendant que son pied, machinalement, donnait de puissantes impulsions pour que la planche roule correctement. Durant l'été, il avait en quelques sortes, fait son "deuil", celui de sa professeure de musique, madame Morstan. Elle avait tant fait pour lui, il pensait qu'ils étaient comme.. Amis ? Elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de lui faire un monologue de deux heures sur son départ, ni de lui rédiger un paragraphe argumenté, mais une parole, un mot seulement.. Mais non, rien. Pas même un souffle. Et c'était le nouveau qui le lui avait annoncé, l'arrogant Holmes, l'insupportable je-suis-admiré-de-tout-le-monde-et-je-mérite-la-Terre. Mais John ne pouvait en aucun cas manquer des cours de musique. Que faire ? Trahir madame Morstan et arrêter la musique, ou surmonter ce dramatique changement et impressionner Holmes ? Dit comme ça, la réponse paraissait évidente. Avait-il parler d'impressionner Holmes ?  
John Watson arriva devant son établissement. Il salua son groupe d'amis, Gregory Lestrade, Molly Hooper, et vit qu'un autre garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas s'était joint à eux.  
\- Andy, enchanté. Je suis le petit-ami de Molly.  
\- John, enchanté.  
Il lui fit un bref sourire.  
\- Bon, on va voir la liste des classes ? Même s'il n'y aura pas vraiment de surprise, s'enquit Lestrade.  
De fait, la filière ASL, pour Arts, Sciences et Littérature, ne comportait qu'une seule classe. Elle était en quelque sorte, l'élite du lycée.  
Faredesi Highschool n'était pas un lycée très chic, très riche ou très pompeux. En réalité, il s'apparentait au cliché du lycée de banlieue, et beaucoup de mauvaises graines germaient ici. La filière ASL sauvait un peu l'établissement d'une décadence certaine, puisqu'a contrario, ceux que l'on pourrait nommer "bonnes graines", s'y inscrivaient afin de recevoir un enseignement artistique, qui était fort peu répandu dans le pays, voire quasi-pas.  
Le groupe vérifia donc l'effectif de la classe, soit rien de nouveau sous le Soleil, et attendirent leurs futurs ordres, qui arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.  
\- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît.  
Une femme âgée empoignait un microphone qui semblait marcher un mot sur deux.  
\- Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis madame Hudson, proviseure de cet établissement. Je vais procéder à l'appel des classes. Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous irez vous ranger près de votre professeur référant.  
Quelques classes passèrent, laissant trainer un parfum de débauche latent, et vint le tour de la ASL.  
\- Professeur référant, monsieur Holmes.  
Stupeur dans la tête de Watson. Joli coup du sort, ironisa-t-il à voix basse. Un autre beau coup du sort était que son nom de famille commençait par W ; il était alors dernier de l'appel. Et lorsque l'on est dernier, les regards sont braqués sur vous. Ainsi était celui de Holmes, accompagné d'un rictus arrogant. John Watson lui rendit la pareille. Il ne se laisserait pas impressionner par ces délicieuses pommettes saillantes.  
Le troupeau d'hormones galopa dans le bâtiment, jusqu'à une salle de cours, où il s'installa. Les fameuses présentations des jours de rentrée commencèrent..  
John Watson replongea dans son esprit. Avait-il parler de délicieuses pommettes saillantes ?


	2. Un regard, il s'égare

_/ndlr : Les chapitres prochains seront plus longs ; le fait est que j'écris des blocs d'un coup, pas des chapitres. Je découpe donc à des endroits propices, et parfois cela donne un chapitre un peu court, alors que j'ai écrit un bloc très long (ici, 1077 mots de chapitre pour 3000 mots environ écrits hier soir)._  
 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

15h03. Premier cours de musique de l'année, et John ne savait pas s'il était en colère, impatient, ou les deux à la fois, ou aucun des deux. Holmes entra en trombe, le manteau tournoyant telle une tempête menaçante, et dans ce moment pourtant empreint d'orage, le regard de Watson vint trouver son regard. Pourquoi tout devint si paisible l'espace de quelques secondes ?  
Une question qui en attisa de nouvelles, puisque depuis le premier jour, Holmes lançait des regards à John tout à fait incongrûment. Et pas de simples regards innocents, mais des regards si profonds que si l'on y restait trop longtemps, l'on s'y perdait. Ce qui arriva à John quelques fois.  
Qu'importait ; Holmes usurpait la place de madame Morstan, et dans un dédain fort culotté. Watson injecta du noir à son regard, et brisa le contact avec ledit usurpateur.  
\- Bien. Holmes, H-O-L-M-E-S, c'est bien mon nom. Je gère désormais ce cours de musique. Vous allez donc passer un examen surprise, maintenant.  
La salle de la vingtaine d'élèves d'ASL retint son souffle, et commença à balbutier un râlement désapprobateur.  
\- Il suffit, lâcha Holmes avec une telle froideur qu'il congela l'échine de chaque adolescent. Dans cette salle se trouve un piano, une guitare, un violon ainsi qu'une flûte. Jouez de celui que vous voudrez, et tâchez de m'impressionner, tout du moins tentez, et si je vous trouve au minimum bon, vous pourrez rester de ce cours. Sinon, il faudra retourner jouer chez papa et maman.  
La pièce n'était que stupeur et incompréhension, mais la détermination et la compétition prirent le dessus, et alors chacun voulut se lancer, leur égo voulant défier Sherlock Holmes. Grave erreur.  
\- J'appelle votre nom, vous venez ici, -il pointa du doigt un espace vide à côté de lui-, et vous jouez au moins une minute. Je prononcerai ensuite mon verdict, irrémédiable.  
Le silence lui répondit.  
\- Perry.  
Neil, car c'est ainsi que le garçon s'appelait, s'avança, le torse gonflé de fierté. Il prit le violon, et imita un air connu. John Watson était charmé de cette interprétation, et ne doutait point de la future admission de Neil Perry. La minuit s'écoula.  
\- Recalé. Il est dommage d'avoir hérité de la sottise de votre père, et non de son faible talent pour la musique. Sortez de cette salle.  
Chaque personne présente, excepté Holmes, bien entendu, fut purement et simplement choquée. Perry, recalé ? Il avait pourtant brillamment joué..  
\- Jackson.  
Jackson était un garçon timide, très réservé. S'il était en ASL, c'était surtout pour le L ; il adorait l'Odyssée et l'Iliade, on pouvait même dire que c'était un fanatique de mythologie grecque. Mais, vraiment, il était presque invisible dans une classe. Alors, lorsque son prénom fut appelé, il se leva tout tremblant, déjà car les regards étaient braqués sur lui, et de plus car il était, et le mot était faible, intimidé par Holmes. Il prit place devant le piano. Tic, tac. Une minute.  
\- Recalé. Jackson, tant que ce balais sera dans votre cul, ne comptez pas être musicien. Sortez de cette salle.  
John Watson, et il n'était pas le seul, paniquait petit à petit. Holmes allait-il vraiment garder quelqu'un ? Et qui ? Et pourquoi ?  
D'autres élèves passèrent, et les échecs se multiplièrent. La pièce se vidait, comme si l'on avait crevé un ballon et que l'air s'en échappait à toute vitesse.  
Cependant, le nom de Moriarty fut appelé. Connu pour ses excès et ses divergences, les quelques derniers êtres pensaient qu'il serait recalé. Il s'installa au piano. Soixante seconde.  
\- Accepté. Asseyez-vous au fond.  
De toute évidence, c'était le monde à l'envers. Personne ne comprenait les critères d'exigence d'Holmes. Cet homme devint rapidement l'énigme de Faredesi, le rubik's cube des ASL.  
\- Hooper.  
Watson jeta un regard d'encouragement à son amie. Elle empoigna la flûte, non sans une œillade langoureuse vers le cinglant musicien d'à côté -le trouvait-elle séduisant, s'enquirent Watson, Lestrade et Andy ? - et se mit à jouer. Une minute. Holmes souffla, d'exaspération certainement.  
-Acceptée, sinon nous nous retrouverions vite en sous-effectif. Allez-vous asseoir au fond.  
Ce fut un soulagement, malgré la remarque pénible, pour le groupe d'amis. Andy et Lestrade furent aussi acceptés, et ne restant plus que lui dans la salle d'éligible (en effet, des noms comme Potter, Smith ou encore Snow se virent refusés), John Watson s'approcha vers ce qui semblait être un échafaud. Holmes le toisa, et un très léger rictus s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, si léger que John n'était pas sûr qu'il fût réel.  
\- Je vais demander à tous les prépubères hormonaux du fond de quitter la salle. Vous êtes tous pris, alors revenez au prochain cours et pas avant, je n'ai pas besoin de voir vos têtes plus que nécessaire.  
Tous s'exécutèrent, non sans un froncement de sourcils intrigué. John Watson tenta de signifier par un sourire à ses amis que tout allait bien, mais manifestement ce sourire semblait peint par Picasso, et manifestement tout n'allait pas bien. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il seul avec Holmes ?  
\- Bien. Vous pouvez jouer.  
\- Pourquoi suis-je tout seul ?  
Le professeur laissa passer un air satisfait sur son visage fermé.  
\- Il vaut mieux que personne ne vous voit vous ridiculiser dans ce qui semble être votre matière préférée, railla-t-il.  
Watson n'était pas d'un tempérament calme. Un rien pouvait l'énerver au possible ; et cette remarque fit naître au creux de son ventre une rage sans précédente, une détermination incommensurable. Il s'assit auprès du piano.

 _Main vint effleurer,_  
 _Maintes fois feint se casser,_  
 _En des vas-et-viens les_  
 _Blanches et noires effrontées._

 _Main commande_  
 _Main obéit,_  
 _Sans jamais oublier_  
 _D'écouter._

 _Main susurre,_  
 _Main murmure,_  
 _Baisers mélodieux_  
 _D'un accord en G._

 _Elles vont, elles viennent,_  
 _Elles caressent, elles tiennent,_  
 _Poésie mineure d'un instrument majeur._

Plus d'une minute passa. Lorsque John Watson arrêta tout mouvement, Holmes ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé durant toute la prestation.  
\- Chopin, donc. Pourquoi ?  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec vous. Suis-je admis ?  
Une moue déçue sembla animer Sherlock Holmes.  
\- Oui, déclara-t-il à haut voix.  
Watson décampa aussitôt.  
\- Haut la main, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.


	3. Douce violence

19h13. John Watson, étendu sur son lit, pensait. Il pensait aux heures précédentes, heures des auditions. Mais qu'en penser ?  
Certes, il avait été retenu. Madame Morstan le lui avait dit ; il possédait un don précieux pour le piano. Mais quoi, alors ? Pourquoi se sentait-il.. mal ? Était-ce parce que d'autres personnes, comme Perry par exemple, fussent renvoyées, alors que Watson les considérait comme douées, très douées, si ce n'est plus que lui ? Était-ce peut-être parce que Molly semblait trouver Holmes attirant, et, de fait, il se sentait mal d'avoir percé ce secret à jour, surtout par rapport à Andy ? Était-ce à cause de l'arc de cupidon si sensuel et envoûtant du cruel et cinglant détective consultant ? Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait du passer l'audition seul, et qu'il n'avait eu aucune explication à ce propos ? John Watson n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Avait-il vraiment décrit Holmes, par procédé hypallagique, comme sensuel et envoûtant ? Watson balaya cette idée d'un mouvement de main poussé par un soufflement d'exaspération.  
Étant interne et ASL, il disposait d'un droit d'accès à une salle de musique du lycée, située au dernier étage du bâtiment de l'internat, soit deux paliers au-dessus de sa chambre. Il décida d'y monter, puisqu'il n'avait vraisemblablement rien d'autre à faire, et que seule la musique avait cette vertu de le calmer même dans les heures les plus sombres.  
Il ouvrit sa porte, en prenant soin de bien éteindre la lumière de sa chambre, et laissa ainsi ses pieds le guider au bout du couloir. La lumière naturelle parvenait encore à s'infiltrer dans ledit couloir, et semblait, en un fracas d'une douceur divine, insuffler un peu de vie aux bien tristes murs encadrants la marche de John Watson. Le long tapis rouge réchauffant le sol craquelant traçait un chemin jusqu'aux escaliers en pierres massives, escaliers qui d'ailleurs, par une forme de colimaçon, renforçait ce sentiment de mélancolie moyenâgeuse du bâtiment..  
Un pas, deux pas, dix pas.. John Watson, encouragé par le Soleil extérieur qui lui souriait chaleureusement, finit enfin par arriver deux étages plus haut. Un étage bien moins déprimé que ses comparses, certainement puisque dans chaque salle desservie se trouvait un instrument de musique.  
John entra donc dans la 221ième pièce de ce bâtiment, que l'on nommait B pour Bedrooms. Il brandit les clefs de la 221b, les enfonça dans la serrure large, et pénétra dans la fameuse pièce du piano. Il prit place, et ses mains pavanèrent gracieusement sur l'instrument. Les doigts baisèrent dans une étreinte accordée les touches ivoires, et sous de plus chastes appuis, les touches noires s'enfonçaient et se retiraient de manière con fuoco. Quelques cents mouvements francs, et 929 respirations saccadées, voilà Schubert.  
\- Il vous manque quelques cordes pour que le morceau soit complet, s'égara une voix dans le creux de son oreille.  
Watson se retourna, intrigué. Il vit Holmes dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'épaule appuyée et le sourire à tomber. Il ne savait quoi répondre ; il se contenta d'un léger soufflement de nez amusé. Une ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de l'homme à la porte.  
\- Je peux être votre violoncelliste, si vous le désirez, Watson.  
Le susnommé frémit à son nom. Cette voix suave, digne d'un do bémol majeur, envoûta un instant son oreille. Harmonie des enfers, mélodie énigmatique.. Non, il fallait se reprendre. C'était Holmes, l'infâme monsieur Holmes, celui que les organes de John Watson dégueulaient parce que..  
\- Vous ne répondez pas, Watson ? s'enquit celui qui s'approchait pas à pas vers l'interpellé.  
Ils le dégueulaient parce que..  
\- C'est impoli, Watson, susurra-t-il à désormais quelques centimètres de l'oreille de l'autre.  
Ils le dégueulaient parce que.. parce qu'Holmes avait prit la place de Madame Morstan.  
Et alors ? Quoi ! Pas de mais alors, _c'est un usurpateur !_ Watson le recula d'un bras, sans trop le regarder.  
\- Laissez-moi en paix. Je ne vous dois rien, si ce n'est assister à vos cours. Fichez-le-camp.  
Holmes afficha un rictus.  
\- Votre chemise.  
L'élève, d'un regard intrigué, lui manda d'être plus clair.  
\- Elle vous va parfaitement. Bonne soirée.., il s'humecta la lèvre inférieure, John Watson.  
Le couloir l'engloutit.  
Ledit John Watson se mordit la lèvre, et il émit un rire, entre nervosité et satisfaction. L'infâme monsieur Holmes, que ses organes dégueulaient parce qu'il avait prit la place de Madame Morstan.. Mais était-ce vraiment sa faute ? Après tout, c'était elle qui s'était enfui. Mais que devait-il penser, bon sang ? Tout noir, tout blanc.. La voix dans sa tête piaillait, parlait, criait.. Il frappa de ses deux poings le piano, qui hurla de douleur en un accord de mi mineur 7..

8h24. John Watson descendit les escaliers en colimaçon afin de se rendre en cours. Il devait descendre un étage, de chambres également, mais de chambres doubles voire triples. Il s'estima heureux d'être seul dans la sienne, et continua de marcher, mains dans les poches, tête baissée, pensif, vers la sortie. Il n'arrivait pas à faire taire une voix dans sa tête, une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de l'infâme. _Elle vous va parfaitement._ Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas simplement à oublier cet incident ?  
\- Fichu Hol.. voulut-il s'exclamer, cependant coupé par une collision avec quelqu'un.  
Le sort, toujours ironique..  
\- Watson, déclara Holmes, un sourcil arqué, sortant de la chambre à droite.  
Il le releva, passant un bras sous les épaules de l'homme à terre. John Watson, une fois sur pieds, s'écarta au plus vite vers sa prochaine classe de cours.  
La matinée défila comme les nuages gris devant les yeux de Watson ; lentement, mais sûrement. Vint l'heure de passer au self. Il retrouva Gregory et Molly, se demanda pourquoi Andy n'était pas là, puis se dit que la réponse n'était que futile puisqu'il ne le connaissait pas plus que ça. Les trois adolescents s'assirent donc à une table.  
\- Hé, Watson.  
Un adolescent à la tête brune se tenait derrière ledit Watson. Ce dernier se retourna. Il reconnut Jim Moriarty, un élève qui, si John se souvenait bien, était dans le cours de musique. Un type plutôt louche, un peu barré.  
\- Je peux t'aider ? demanda-t-il.  
Moriarty s'approchait dangereusement. Tous les yeux du self étaient braqués sur eux, et, il fallait noter qu'à Faredesi Highschool, les enseignants et les élèves se mélangeaient. Holmes, quelques tables dans le fond, vers la sortie, posa donc un regard intéressé sur la scène.  
\- Pourquoi t'as été accepté au cours de musique ? interrogea d'un ton agressif Jim.  
\- Parce que je sais jouer de la musique, sûrement, ironisa John. Un rire parcourut le réfectoire, mais ne fit pas écho sur Moriarty. Ce dernier montait en pression, et John pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Jim agrippa furieusement le col de John.  
\- Pourquoi vous étiez seuls ? Tu l'as sucé, c'est ça Watson ? C'est pour ça que t'as été admis, hein ?  
Les yeux de Jim Moriarty, plus noirs que les corbeaux d'hiver, se teintèrent presque d'un rouge flamboyant, malveillant. Silence complet dans le self ; le courroux enflammé gelait les respirations de tout être vivant. John Watson décida de la jouer plus fine. Il ricana.  
\- Et alors, tu serais jaloux Jim ? Avoue, c'est que tu veux le sucer.  
La prise de Jim se desserra ; il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Watson le défiait-il ? Ce dernier en profita pour totalement se détacher de l'emprise de son agresseur, et le projeta par terre. Il luit mit un pied sur la cage thoracique.  
\- Ne t'avise plus de me toucher, sale merde.  
Il ramassa son plateau, s'arrêta à hauteur de Holmes.  
\- Et vous, tenez vos chiens en laisse.  
Puis il sortit du self, satisfait de lui. Un bruit de porte claqua, et des pas coururent à lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une silhouette, étonnement ressemblante à celle de Moriarty se jeta sur lui. Un poing se leva, et son champ de vision vrilla au noir. L'ouïe lui restait cependant. Cette voix..  
\- John Watson, vous m'entendez ? Wats..  
Plus rien.  
Il se réveilla dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait un goût de fer dans la bouche. Il port son doigt à sa lèvre, et vit qu'elle saignait. Il pressa sa paume dessus, afin d'arrêter cette légère hémorragie dans une petite interjection de douleur.  
\- Vous êtes réveillé, commenta une voix maintenant bien connue.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? somma Watson, tout en se levant pour sortir au plus vite de ce qui s'apparentait être la chambre du professeur Holmes. Cependant, il tituba, et en trois pas Holmes accourut pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe. John Watson se dégagea d'un mouvement de contorsion du dos, et chuta sur le lit. La tête lui tournait.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?  
\- Vous avez, je dirai, pris une belle raclée, déclara-t-il.  
John se souvint.  
\- Le lâche, il est arrivé par derrière.. chuchota-t-il amèrement.  
Il releva la tête et observa celle d'Holmes, qui semblait inhabituellement pensif, les yeux froncés, un air de préoccupation certaine. Ses bras croisés amplifiaient cet air.  
\- Vous auriez un papier mouillé, ou un truc du genre, pour ma lèvre ? demanda-t-il pour le sortir de sa torpeur.  
Son professeur sursauta légèrement, mais se dirigea vers une étagère en bois brinquebalante, de laquelle il sortit une trousse apparemment médicale. Il en tira un chétif morceau de coton qu'il trempa dans de l'alcool, se réapprocha de Watson qui arborait un regard réprobateur mais qui se résigna, et le lui posa sur la plaie rougeoyante. Le soigné tressaillit, mais contre toute attente, le soignant posa une main de réconfort sur son épaule qui le fit sentir mieux. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent. Une chaleur improbable naquit autour d'eux. John se teinta de rouge..  
\- Je.. je vais retourner dans ma chambre, monsieur.  
L'appelé opina, étonné d'être appelé de la sorte. Watson crut apercevoir de la déception sur le visage d'Holmes. Mais après tout, il venait d'être mis à terre par un sacré coup de poing ; il avait du rêvé. Il tenta une première fois de se relever, mais sa tête se remit à tourner et il rechuta sur le lit. Holmes le soutint par la taille, et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, à l'étage du dessus. C'était que son dos lui faisait mal aussi, à John Watson. Même marcher était une épreuve. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de ladite chambre.  
\- Ca ira, maintenant ? interrogea le professeur.  
\- Je crois, oui, répondit l'élève.  
Nonobstant, les deux restaient planté, là, à se regarder bêtement. Puis Holmes tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite - comme s'il s'assurait qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Il s'approcha doucement de Watson, centimètre par centimètre, millimètre par millimètre.. Son souffle s'écrasait désormais sur le nez de son élève, et de sa main il attrapa son menton, qu'il fit pivoter mielleusement. Ainsi, Sherlock Holmes laissa sa bouche s'écraser contre la joue, rouge pivoine, de John Watson.  
\- Prenez soin de vous, lui souffla-t-il.  
Et il disparut.


	4. Frapper à la porte

3h56. Sherlock Holmes venait-il vraiment d'embrasser John Watson ?  
Impossible, se répétait John depuis maintenant quelques heures. Il avait du rêver, c'était certain. Ce Holmes était mentalement instable, c'était sûr.. Autrement pourquoi l'embrasser ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi John Watson, certainement une des seules personnes à le haïr ?  
Et puis, pourquoi le haïssait-il ? Et pourquoi ne dormait-il pas à cette heure si tardive ? Son esprit se transformait peu à peu en no man's land. Tout était noir, et tout était blanc ; il détestait Holmes, il ne le détestait pas ; il aimait madame Morstan, il ne l'aimait pas ; mais quoi ? Mais que pensait-il vraiment ?  
Que lui arrivait-il ?  
Il soupira de fatigue émotionnelle. Il inspira, décida de raisonner logiquement, et expira. Pouvait-on blâmer un homme de vous avoir appris une mauvaise nouvelle, alors qu'il n'était pas à l'origine de cette mauvaise nouvelle ? La réponse paraissait plutôt simple. Mais sitôt qu'il remplaçait «un homme» par «Sherlock Holmes», tout s'emmêlait, devenait plus flou. Et puis, même ; s'il ne détestait pas Holmes pour cette raison, il le détestait certainement pour..  
Il le détestait certainement pour.. pour son comportement tout-à-fait exécrable auprès des élèves qui voulaient être admis dans le cours de musique, voilà pourquoi ! Sauf qu'en y réfléchissant, aucune des personnes auxquelles il tenait vraiment avaient été refusées.. Il n'arrivait pas à être désolé pour les autres ; en tous cas, il n'arrivait pas être l'être.  
S'il ne le détestait pas non plus pour cela, il le détestait sûrement pour.. son air arrogant, et prétentieux ! Mais quoi ? Holmes l'avait-il déjà regardé avec cet air méprisant ? Non, bien sûr que non ; chacun de ses regards offraient un réconfort étrange et agréable..  
S'il ne le détestait pas pour ça non plus, alors pourquoi ? Pour ces diaboliques boucles noires qui s'amusaient à chatouiller son front, et plus tôt, le nez de John Watson lorsqu'Holmes _l'embrassa_ ?  
Bien sûr que non, cela n'avait aucun sens.  
Fallait-il vraiment une bonne raison pour détester quelqu'un, au final ? Non, pas vraiment, pensait John Watson. Souvent Molly et Gregory se moquaient fortement et ouvertement de quelqu'autre adolescent, sans que celui-ci leur ait fait quelque mal irréparable.. Excepté que Sherlock Holmes n'était pas un simple adolescent banal que l'on pouvait critiquer pendant la pause self.  
Fallait-il vraiment qu'il le déteste ? Cette nouvelle question fit écho au plus profond de ses pensées..  
Avait-il vraiment parlé de _diaboliques boucles noires_?

10h42. John Watson venait de manquer son cours de musique. Était-ce un drame ?  
Oui. Premièrement, il déshonorait madame Morstan. De surcroît, comment diable Holmes allait-il réagir ? Tout bonnement impossible à prévoir, il pouvait très bien lui asséner une remarque cinglante, tout comme il pouvait également lui lancer un de ces regards si.. intensément insistants.  
Watson prit la décision de ne pas aller en cours aujourd'hui, prétextant à l'infirmière que le coup reçu par Moriarty plus tôt le sonnait quelque peu encore afin qu'elle lui donnât un billet d'autorisation d'absence. Il tergiversa toute la journée sur la réaction d'Holmes.. que faire ?  
Et pourquoi ne pas aller s'excuser ? Non, définitivement non ; cela impliquait de le rencontrer, _face à face_ , ce qui raviverait des souvenirs.. _non désirés_. Pourtant, c'était la moindre des choses, de s'excuser..

22h03. John Watson se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre d'Holmes. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il s'excuse, au final ? La politesse le voulait, en effet. Mais admettons que les rôles fussent échangés ; le détective ne serait probablement jamais venu s'excuser.. Était-ce une raison pour ne pas le faire ? Il fallait être plus intelligent que l'autre. _Ne fais pas à autrui ce que tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te fasse.._ _  
_Watson prit alors son courage à deux mains. Il inspira une grosse bouffée d'air, puis expira longuement. Il toqua.  
Pour toute réponse, la porte entre-bailla légè fit un pas en arrière, de peur de se faire surprendre. Il jeta un œil autour de lui, s'assurant que personne ne le voit, de peur qu'on le crût voler ou espionner, et son œil finit par se poser dans la chambre.. John croyait apercevoir les longues jambes de son professeur sur le lit. Les longues jambes d'Holmes. Les deux longues jambes, théoriquement.  
Sauf que John n'en comptait pas deux.. mais quatre. Ses autres sens semblèrent se débloquer subitement ; ainsi, il se concentra sur son ouïe..  
 _Oh._ Étaient-ce.. des râlements de plaisir ?  
L'odorat. Une odeur de.. chaleur intense ? De sueur à outrance ?  
John Watson laissa échapper un _putain_ de stupeur. Il put alors voir les deux têtes des corps se relever dans un empressement d'urgence. _C'est pas vrai ?_ échappa-t-il à nouveau.  
La vue. Deux visages. Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes.  
\- Watson attendez ! cria l'infâme Holmes au dos du susnommé qui courait à en perdre haleine, le couloir l'engloutissant dans l'obscurité naissante de la nuit..  
 _Holmes, enfoiré.._

19h55. Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis _l'incident,_ semaines durant lesquelles John Watson ne s'était rendu à aucun des cours de musique. Il passait la plupart de son temps à penser à _ça_. Il était clair pourtant que, depuis le début, Sherlock Holmes s'amusait à.. flirter, était-ce le mot ? avec John. Regards appuyés, puis le compliment de la chemise, et le baiser.. Quel ascenseur émotionnel ! Que penser, que faire ? Où John en était-il ? Rien n'allait plus. Et cette voix dans sa tête qui lui chuchotait tout le contraire de ce qu'il tentait de penser.. Il se disait « Je le déteste ! », elle lui répondait « Tu l'aimes bien.. » ; il se disait « Quel allumeur, est-ce légal ? », elle lui répondait « Un baiser sur les lèvres serait bien meilleur qu'un sur la joue, légalité ou pas.. ». Il devenait fou, c'était certain ; il perdait la notion du Nord et du Sud, du jour et de la nuit ; il ne vivait plus, il survivait, et pourtant, rien de grave ne lui était vraiment arrivé ? Un homme nommé Sherlock Holmes, célèbre détective consultant, avait pris la place de sa professeur de musique, madame Morstan, sans qu'il soit au courant de rien alors qu'il fut très proche de Morstan : bon, soit. Il pouvait être amer, tout le monde aurait été désorienté. Puis, ce nouveau professeur lui avait fait ce qui semblait être des avances.. Mais rien n'était vraiment sûr, en était-ce vraiment ? Watson ne connaissait pas grand chose aux choses de la séduction.. Certes un baiser paraissait plutôt être une avance ; mais peut-être fut-ce un moment d'égarement ? Donc, finalement, tout allait bien, non ? Il évitait Sherlock Holmes, et tout cela s'ancrait petit à petit dans le passé. De toute façon, son professeur était majeur, et Moriarty, d'une part, avait la majorité sexuelle et dix-sept ans, d'une autre part, n'avait pas semblé.. _mécontent_ de son.. _entrevue_ avec Holmes, la dernière fois. Donc tout allait pour le mieux. Alors pourquoi John Watson n'arrivait pas à s'enlever tout cela de la tête ? Pourquoi revoyait-il sans cesse la porte s'entrouvrir, pourquoi son esprit dessinait-il les quatre jambes et les deux têtes, pourquoi son nez semblait-il sentir le même parfum que cette nuit-là, pourquoi entendait-il l'écho passé de la mélodie des deux corps se faisant l'amour, et pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à déterminer le sentiment qui le jonchait depuis maintenant des semaines, sentiment qui semblait se matérialiser physiquement en une boule au creux de son ventre ?  
John était épuisé. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, sans raison valable. Elles coulèrent sur ses cernes bleutés, et s'échouèrent sur son cou ainsi que l'encolure de son pull. D'un revers de la main peu déterminé, il les essuya, et alors ses pieds l'emmenèrent au-dehors du bâtiment, afin de respirer un air pur.. Heureusement, le couvre-feu s'installait à vingt heures trente.  
Aux alentours de ce dernier, devant lui, Holmes, de sa main rougie par le froid, tenait une cigarette qu'il faisait courir jusqu'à sa bouche rosée et pincée. La cigarette se coinçait entre ses lèvres et ses dents, jaunies par cette consommation désormais addiction, pour en ressortir dans un épais nuage de fumée, blanche comme la neige des premières nuits de décembre..  
Une envie de vomir fit apparition dans le corps de John ; il fuit au plus vite, très loin de l'infâme Sherlock Holmes.

00h00. John Watson poussa sa porte de chambre, la referma d'un mouvement de pied en arrière, et s'écroula sur son lit. Il semblait plus calme, moins désemparé. Il fixait le plafond, tentant de repousser toute pensée de son malheureux cerveau.  
Il finit par observer la chétive pièce qui l'entourait. La porte était directement à sa gauche ; elle était en bois de chêne, vernie, et la serrure était finement sculptée, et semblait faite d'or. La porte n'était pas tout à fait collée au mur, ce qui laissait de la place pour une imposante armoire, du même bois, qui, elle, collait au mur opposé. Également à ce mur s'accolait un bureau massif, qui prenait presque tout le pan de mur et sur lequel reposaient feuilles, bouquins, chaussettes sales et.. un post-it ? Un post-it qui n'avait vraisemblablement rien à faire là. Watson se redressa, s'assit en bout de lit, et subtilisa le papier à son meuble.  
«Je ne supporte pas ce silence. Je dois vous parler, revenez en cours.»


	5. Changement(s)

_/ndlr : Aussi surréaliste que cela puisse paraître, vous êtes bien notifié(e)s d'un nouveau chapitre. Je sais, ça faisait longtemps, et je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui apprécient la fanfiction. J'espère cependant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je ne sais pas quand le suivant adviendra, pour cela remerciez l'éducation nationale et leur système éducatif exécrable.._

* * *

13h24. « John, je suis contente, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas mangé ensemble. Ou même parlé.»  
John Watson, Molly Hooper et Gregory Lestrade étaient tous trois assis autour d'une des tables du self.  
Molly et Gregory semblaient apprécier le repas. Seul John ne touchait guère son assiette, probablement à cause de cette envie de vomir toujours présente..  
« D'ailleurs, on ne t'a pas vu dans les cours de musique dernièrement.» ajouta Gregory.  
Pour toute réponse, Watson grogna, l'air complètement ailleurs. Il fixait la pendule du mur d'en face, qui indiquait 13h27.  
« John, sérieusement, s'enquit Lestrade, tapant sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur. Que t'arrive-t'il ?  
\- Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler pour le moment, finit-il par répondre, ponctuant sa phrase par un soupir. En tous cas, je serai là au prochain de cours de musique.  
\- Super ! s'exclama Molly, un sourire immense collé à son visage. Mais il faut que tu saches que les cours ont beaucoup changé.. »  
Watson lui offrit un regard interrogateur.  
« Maintenant, les cours sont le monde a choisi une heure dans la semaine, qui sera, eh bien, _son_ heure de cours.  
\- Genre, _son_ heure de cours ? Vraiment, on est _seul_ ? Seul avec Holmes ?  
\- C'est ça, acquiesça Hooper. »  
John Watson se trouvait quelque part entre la panique - le baiser, John, rappela la petite voix - et l'excitation - le _baiser_ , John.. répéta-t-elle. Il se frappa mentalement, espérant la faire taire.  
« Quels horaires avez-vous pris ? manda-t-il.  
\- 15 heures le mardi, déclara Molly Hooper.  
\- 16 heures le même jour, ajouta Gregory Lestrade. Et si je me rappelle bien, il ne reste que le vendredi à 18 heures.  
\- Mh, émit-il en mettant une pause. Au début, on avait bien cours les lundis, à 14 heures ? Je devrais donc aller, eh bien, poser mon heure, non ?»  
Les deux autres opinèrent d'un mouvement de tête de haut en bas. Le dernier regarda la pendule ; elle indiquait désormais 13h34.  
« Je devrais y aller, alors. Je dois passer par ma chambre avant. »  
Il rassembla ses affaires sur son plateau, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une question lui traversa l'esprit. Il se retourna vers la table.  
« Quelqu'un est inscrit, les lundi, à 14 heures ? »  
Les interrogés réfléchirent. Gregory leva la tête, triomphant.  
« Oui, c'est Jim Moriarty qui a cet horaire. Mais va quand même t'inscrire, tu n'auras qu'à frapper à la porte, lui commanda-t-il en le taquinant. »  
 _Frapper à la porte,_ répéta John intérieurement. La dernière fois qu'il avait frappé à une porte..  
Il valait mieux ne pas s'en souvenir.  
Les aiguilles tournèrent, et enfin se positionnèrent sur 14 heures. Watson suivit le chemin jusqu'au bâtiment concerné. Il poussa la porte d'entrée et entra. Ses pas et son stress progressaient à mesure que le sol défilait sous ses yeux. Arrivé devant la salle, il entendit un violon, ce qui le rassura fortement. Il frappa à la porte, et entra.  
Immédiatement le violon stoppa, et le regard condescendant de Moriarty le défigura.  
Nonobstant, celui de Holmes semblait plutôt rassuré, voire presque.. heureux.  
« Watson, je vous attendais. » Il fit un pas vers le susnommé, ce qui fit grincer le sol en bois usé.  
La fenêtre ouverte souffla un air froid.  
« Allons à côté, je vous prie. Moriarty, restez-là. » ordonna-t-il.  
La salle d'à-côté paraissait plus exiguë, mais moins froide, certainement de part la non-présence de Jim Moriarty. Holmes l'invita d'un mouvement de bras à s'asseoir sur une chaise, en face de lui. Il croisa ses mains sous son menton. John luttait pour ne pas détailler chaque parcelle de son visage, et mettait tout œuvre pour ne pas le regarder directement dans les yeux, yeux si glacés et pourtant si intenses..  
« Je suppose que vous avez soit compris, soit été mis au courant que les cours sont désormais individuels. Vous aurez votre cours de 18 heures à 19 heures, le vendredi. »  
Watson acquiesça. Seulement, Holmes lui avait-il laissé un post-it étiquetté « Je dois vous parler » uniquement pour lui dire cela ? L'avait-il fait venir dans la salle d'à-côté uniquement pour lui préciser l'horaire et le jour de ses prochains cours ? Quelque chose n'allait pas.  
« Ecoutez, Watson.. Moriarty est évidemment consentant, et ce n'est pas vraiment.. » Il semblait chercher ses mots. John l'interrompit, une pointe de déception dans le cœur.  
« Je n'ai pas à savoir tout ça. Je n'en parlerai pas, c'est-  
\- Sérieux. Ce n'est pas vraiment sérieux, lui indiqua-t-il, semblant ne l'avoir pas écouté, et semblant surtout le fixer désespérément, comme s'il lui signifiait implicitement quelque chose. »  
Qu'est ce que John était censé comprendre ? Que devait-il penser de tout cela ? Il n'osait à peine rendre à Holmes son regard..  
« Vraiment, j'insiste, cela ne me regarde en rien. Mais vous auriez pu ne pas m'alarmer avec un post-it, vous savez. J'ai cru que quelque chose de.. _grave_ se passait.  
\- Certes, mais je ne vous voyais plus depuis quelques semaines. Et, je me suis dit que venir en personne pourrait être.. non-approprié. »  
 _Vous baisez avec un de vos élèves, c'est approprié ; mais venir me voir pour parler de ça, ça ne l'est pas ?_ pensa très fortement John. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il lui sembla qu'Holmes le remarqua.  
Il lui semblait aussi qu'Holmes n'avait pas dévoilé _tout_ ce qu'il voulait lui dire.  
« Qu'importe. »  
Un silence d'une gêne sans précédente accorda une danse avec le souffle froid qui provenait de la même fenêtre. Watson frotta ses cuisses et se mit debout.  
« 18 heures vendredi, alors ? Quelle salle ?  
\- La 221b. »  
Il opina d'un hochement de tête, et se dirigea vers la salle où régnait toujours Moriarty, salle dans laquelle un orage pouvait frapper à tout instant. Holmes le suivait, l'accompagnant jusqu'à la sortie, sans jamais poser un œil sur Moriarty. La gêne les accompagnait également. Watson se retourna, sur le seuil de la porte.  
« A vendredi, je suppose. »  
Il passa sa main sur le bas de son visage. Son interlocuteur approcha doucement son visage, sans pour autant que cela paraisse suspect, mais créant tout de même une sorte de bulle intime entre eux. Ils plongèrent mutuellement dans leurs regards, ce qui devenait plus une habitude qu'autre chose. Les lèvres de Sherlock Holmes s'ouvrirent, et John Watson les dévora instantanément de ses deux prunelles brunes.  
« A vendredi, Watson. »

17h00. John Watson enchaînait accords et croches sur le piano à queue de la 221b, piano qui, d'ailleurs, était tout à fait original : en effet, la coque représentait un célèbre tableau d'un certain Van Gogh, et le coloris des touches était inversé ; les bémols revêtaient un manteau blanc, léguant leurs vestes noires aux, normalement, touches blanches..  
Par delà la petite ouverture en verre, le ciel montrait sa tristesse grise. Ses larmes se déversaient sur les quelques feuilles orangées des arbres, ainsi que sur le toit et les fenêtres de l'établissement, laissant alors toutes ces gouttes jouer un air qui accompagnait le piano.  
La lumière du jour baissait petit à petit ; Rê commençait son combat contre Apophis..  
Watson faisait courir ses doigts qui dessinèrent les Kinderszenen de Schumann, et les gomma quelques dizaine de minutes plus tard pour tracer le Clair de Lune de Debussy. Impressionnant.  
La Marche Turque accourut. Vertigineux. Et se joint alors l'Hallejuah Junction de John Adams. Original..  
Mais malgré tous ces morceaux, malgré tous ces compositeurs, Watson n'avait d'yeux que pour un ; et même si la dernière fois qu'il l'avait joué, Holmes l'avait -comme à son habitude- bouelversé, il demeurait son favori. Schubert, Trio en Mi bémol majeur..

 _Doigts baisent_ _  
_ _Do dièse_ _  
_ _Doivent, à l'aise,_ _  
_ _Dominer, ascèses._

 _Dociles et doux,_ _  
_ _D'or et adorés ;_ _  
_ _Dors, d'abord,_ _  
_ _Doléances ensuite._

 _Air allegro d'automne pressé_ _  
_ _Mélodie d'un piano blessé_ _  
_ _Pour cœurs en détresse._

« Schubert, toujours..»  
Watson sursauta.  
« Faut-il toujours que vous arriviez sans prévenir ? questionna John.  
\- Dix heures ont sonné. Techniquement, vous étiez prévenu. »  
Il sourit. John l'imita. Même silence que les autres fois..  
Le plus jeune se râcla finalement la gorge.  
« On commence ? »  
La question sortit son professeur de sa torpeur.  
« Bien. Vous étiez sur une bonne lancée, avec Schubert. Je vais juste vous accompagner au violon. »  
Alors le ballet prit son envol. Alors le violon s'emmêla avec le piano ; alors les deux instruments produisirent une mélodie sentimental, un air magistral.. la pièce était inondée de remords, de reproches ; les touches se pressaient dans une haine douce, et les cordes se pinçaient dans un feu presque amoureux. Les doigts dansaient, s'élançaient ; les têtes se balançaient, les corps se déhanchaient. Il n'y avait plus de temps pour respirer, et de toute façon, l'oxygène semblait manquer ; seule la passion les animait, ces corps si attirés. Les deux avaient leurs yeux fermés, et leurs subconscients pourtant parvenaient à garder le tempo, comme en accord parfait..  
Ils finirent par ouvrir lesdits yeux ; ainsi un monde se bâtit autour d'eux, comme si rien d'autre n'existait, pas même leurs corps.. Et les secondes devinrent des années, les minutes des décennies, ce cours infini.. Cependant, le morceau, lui, ne l'était pas. L'archet stoppa son mouvement de va-et-vient, et les mains arrêtèrent tout mouvement. Ils pensèrent tous deux à respirer.  
« Vous n'êtes pas mauvais, déclara, un sourire dans la voix, Holmes.  
\- Vous non plus, je crois, rétorqua Watson, amusé. »  
La remarque fit rire son professeur.  
« Seulement, à la représentation de fin d'année, il faudra que vous jouiez une sonate. Chaque élève passe individuellement, vous savez.  
\- Oh. »  
Watson, par un silence prolongé, fit entendre sa déception. Un sourire en coin naquit sur la bouche rosée d' lança sa jambe en avant, afin de se rapprocher de son élève. Étant assis sur le petit tabouret en cuir noir du piano, John dut lever la tête. Il appuya son menton sur sa main, le coude sur l'instrument qui râla en bémol. A ce stade, ce n'était plus des regards ; c'étaient de véritables embrassades langoureuses. Des pas pressés interrompirent l'entre-vue des deux hommes.  
« Monsieur Holmes, je vous prierai de me suivre. »  
La voix appartenait à un corps masculin de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, au crâne rasé, aux yeux noir corbeau, et à la carrure démesurément imposante. John reconnut cet homme ; le proviseur Sheffield.  
L'appelé lança un dernier regard à John, regard pour le moins.. étonné, et il franchit l'embrasure de la porte de ses deux longues jambes, précédé de Sheffield. Étrange..

18h23. John Watson était en week-end, puisque le calendrier affichait _Samedi_. En un sens, c'était une fort bonne chose ; il pouvait enfin se reposer de ces longues semaines passées à cogiter inlassablement et éperdument. Il devait cependant travailler ne serait-ce qu'un peu, que ce soit Littérature, Langues, ou piano. C'était d'ailleurs ce dernier qu'il choisit, par pur hasard bien sûr.  
Nonobstant, en un autre sens, ce n'était pas une si bonne chose ; en effet, de par le regard tout à fait interloqué d'Holmes, il déduisait que sa rencontre avec Sheffield n'était pas réellement prévue. Et, de fait, John ne pourrait savoir la véritable raison ni aujourd'hui, pas même demain, mais bien dans deux jours, soit Lundi. Il expira bruyamment.  
Monsieur Holmes. _Sherlock Holmes._ Le détestait-il toujours autant ? Non, évidemment non. Il était si obnubilant, mystérieux, attirant, en témoignaient ces fichus bouclettes noires. Et ses doigts élancés sur son violon, quel spectacle, quelle berceuse auxquels s'accordaient les battements du cœur de John. Que cela voulait-il dire ? Oh, il savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire..


End file.
